


Rosa di ghiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Erotica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot (o flash) sulla XS.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Mano mozzata

Il vento faceva ondeggiare la finestra, con dei sinistri scricchiolii.

Xanxus era accomodato su una sedia candida nel terrazzino, una serie di documenti con scritti dei conti con calligrafia ordinata ricoprivano il tavolinetto davanti a lui.

Dei fruscii semi-coperti dal rumore del vento e dagli scricchiolii risuonarono nelle sue orecchie. Ci fu un rumore un po' più secco, ma sempre poco distinguibile.

Squalo, appiattito contro la parete della casa sorrise, guardandolo assottigliare gli occhi. Osservò le sue iridi rosso sangue e si mordicchiò il labbro.

" _Ehy, Buuuuddy_!" strillò a pieni polmoni. Chiuse gli occhi e il sorriso gli prese metà del viso.

Xanxus spezzò la penna tra le dita con un crack sonoro, sospirò frustrato e la poggiò di lato. Ne prese un'altra dal portapenne, tornando a scorrere i fogli con lo sguardo.

"Tu".

Squalo fece il giro, raggiungendo la balaustra di metallo del terrazzo e gli si mise davanti, illuminato dalla luce del sole. Le ciocche argentee gli brillavano e alzò la mano destra, dimenandola.

" _Yo_ , Boss del ca**o. Ti sono mancato? Ti sei ricordato la nostra promessa? Che diamine facevi?". Lo tempestò di domande. La sua mano sinistra era avviluppata da bendaggi candidi, sporchi in alcuni punti da sangue rappreso e nerastro.

Alcune macchie erano finite anche sulla camicia candida che indossava.

Xanxus alzò il capo verso di lui, sgranò gli occhi rossi notando il moncherino e si alzò di scatto. Lo raggiunse, gli sollevò il polso fasciato, la punta delle sue dita bruciava e piccole scintille arancio gli circondavano le unghie.

"Quindi è vero" sibilò.

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio.

" _Vooooih_!" urlò.

Xanxus scosse il capo, gli lasciò di scatto la mano camminando su e giù per il terrazzo con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.

"Avevo sentito dire che ti eri tagliato la mano per copiare le tecniche di Tyl, che non ha più l'arto sinistro, ma era così assurdo che avevo scartato la teoria".

Squalo raggiunse la sedia e vi si lasciò cadere con un mugolio.

"Voi! Posso batterti lo stesso" ringhiò.

Xanxus gli si mise di fronte, sbatté le mani sulla scrivania facendo volare in terra i fogli e si chinò in avanti verso Squalo.

"Crederò alla tua bugia, se ti fa piacere, ma non combatteremo finché non sarai in grado di combattere con una mano sola come combattevi con due" decretò.

Squalo si rialzò di scatto.

"Cazz*! Perché trovi ogni scusa possibile?!" sbraitò. Volse lo sguardo. "Quasi quasi non ti lascio quello che ti ho portato".

Addolcì il tono.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle, si girò ad osservare un foglio che cadeva lentamente oltre la ringhiera del terrazzo e sospirò.

"Se devo sopportare i tuoi segreti, tu sopporterai i miei rinvii" disse.

Si voltò, fece il giro del tavolo e socchiuse gli occhi rossi chinandosi per guardarlo.

"È troppo che non mi fai un regalo, quindi dammelo".

Squalo sbuffò e, con la mano sana, estrasse una coda di procione.

Xanxus accennò un sorriso, tirò la sedia verso di sé e si mise seduto. Chinò il capo, tolse i capelli.

"Agganciala. C'è quel tuo stupido nastrino".

Squalo gli slacciò il codino e utilizzò il nastro nero per fermargli la coda di procione tra i capelli.

"Era del precedente Capitano dei Varia.

La prova della sua sconfitta" sussurrò roco.

Xanxus si mise la coda di procione sulla spalla, rialzò il capo e si mise in piedi.

"Puoi darmela lo stesso? Dovresti donarla al Boss dei Vongola".

"Tu sei il Boss del cazz*" borbottò Squalo. Si mise a correre e saltò dalla balaustra.

"Tornerò presto!" si udì il suo grido sopra il vento.


	2. Cap.2 Il filo rosso del Boss

Cap.2 Il filo rosso del Boss

Squalo adagiò un piatto di ceramica decorata, su cui era adagiata pizza fumante, davanti a Xanxus. Un leggero fumo si alzava da essa e alle loro spalle il fuoco del forno a legna scoppiettava. I ciocchi di legno al suo interno si annerivano e, tra la cenere, si vedevano dei bagliori rossastri.

"Boss, hai sentito quelle idiozie che ha detto il Vecchio sul filo rosso del destino?" chiese Squalo. I lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano lungo le spalle e la sua pelle lattea era rosata all'altezza delle gote.

Xanxus strappò una fetta di pizza, accavallò le gambe e sollevò lo sguardo inarcando un sopracciglio.

" _Mnh_?".

"Almeno stavolta hai notato le tue promesse spose?" domandò, pulendosi le mani su un fazzolettino.

L'odore pungente della pizza invadeva la stanza.

Xanxus prese un morso dalla fetta di pizza, borbottando qualcosa a bocca piena, ingoiò e si poggiò pesantemente contro lo schienale della poltrona.

"Aria e l'azzurra" disse, laconico.

Scrollò le spalle, ingoiò il resto della fetta di pizza.

"Nessuna delle due aveva un filo rosso".

" _Vooooooi_! Io col filo rosso ti ci lego,  _BakaBoss_. Ed Elena è bionda!" sbraitò Squalo.

Si passò la mano artificiale sul grembiule azzurro che indossava, decorato da raffigurazioni di ampi fiori blu scuro dai petali carnosi, con gesti secchi.

Xanxus strappò un'altra fetta della pizza, filamenti di mozzarella colavano verso il basso e l'odore di basilico gli pizzicava le narici.

"Non m'interessano, nessuna delle due" disse.

Si umettò le labbra sporche di sugo, lo guardò socchiudendo le iridi cremisi.

"Se vuoi un filo rosso per legare qualcosa, usalo per quei cazzo di capelli".

Squalo ghignò e le sue iridi color perla brillarono.

"Allora regalamelo, dannato" lo sfidò.

Xanxus sospirò, guardò il resto della pizza, mise in bocca tutta la fetta che aveva in mano e la ingoiò d'un fiato. Si alzò, afferrò il grembiule di Squalo e si pulì le dita unte. Lo superò, raggiunse un mobile ai lati della stanza e cominciò ad aprirne i cassetti. Sogghignò vedendo una serie di nastrini spessi un dito da donna, rovesciò la scatola facendone cadere in terra alcuni verdi, azzurri e blu. Ne prese uno rosso, raggiunse Squalo e gli sollevò il polso sano. Gli legò il nastrino, sogghignò e lo guardò.

"Ecco qua. Ora anche tu hai una di quelle cazzate che piacciono tanto a Lussuria".

Squalo sorrise, arrossendo.

"Voi. Tuo, Boss del cazz*" bisbigliò.


	3. Cap.3 Atto di fedeltà  I° parte

Cap.3 Atto di fedeltà  I° parte

 

Squalo afferrò per la camicia l'uomo davanti a lui, sollevò e lo sbatté contro la parete.

"Ripeti quello che hai detto, se hai il coraggio" ringhiò.

Un rivolo di sudore solcò il viso dell'altro mafioso, che assottigliò gli occhi.

"Lo sanno e lo dicono tutti. Dovresti ringraziarmi per avervelo detto in faccia.

Tutti pensano che tu voglia solo rubare il ruolo di Xanxus" sibilò. Ghignò, mostrando i denti marci e uno d'oro.

Squalo gli aprì una profonda ferita sulla guancia, facendolo gridare di dolore.

"Per 'ringraziarti', ti lascio una scelta per rimanere vivo. Ora vai in città a dire a tutti che la mia fedeltà va al mio boss, la perla nera dei Vongola. Fai un buon lavoro ed io non verrò a cercarti nella notte per ricordarti cosa sono in grado di fare i Varia" sibilò gelido.

Lasciò andare l'altro che cadde in ginocchio per terra e lo raggiunse con un calcio al viso, lasciandogli il segno del tacco del proprio stivale sulla fronte.

L'uomo gattonò gemendo e si diede la spinta, rialzandosi in piedi tremante.

"Fatevelo dire anche da Reborn. Nessuno crede che il 'falso' figlio del Boss, il trovatello, abbia la tua fedeltà" biascicò.

Squalo dimenò la spada sporca di sangue davanti a sé, dando vita a un sibilo e l'uomo corse via, dirigendosi verso l'uscita di Villa Vongola.

Squalo gli diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei e impallidì vedendo Xanxus entrare nella sala del trono.

Xanxus lanciò uno sguardo all'uomo che correva via, guardò verso Squalo e grugnì seccato. Raggiunse il trono salendo quattro gradini, si sedette e poggiò il gomito sul bracciolo imbottito, premendo il pugno chiuso contro la guancia.

"Feccia ... stavi insozzando la mia sala del trono?".

Squalo si appoggiò la mano sul fianco e ringhiò.

"Buttavo la spazzatura, boss del cazzo" ringhiò.

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi cremisi guardandolo fisso.

"Cosa voleva da te?" chiese, duro.

Squalo girò la testa e si massaggiò la spalla, dirigendosi verso la finestra.

"La feccia non fa che far girare voci insensate" rispose atono.

Xanxus si alzò e lo raggiunse, gli afferrò il bavero della divisa nera e lo sollevò di scatto da terra.

"Guardami, quando rispondi alle mie domande" sibilò.

Squalo socchiuse gli occhi e lo guardò in viso, s'irrigidì, trattenendo il respiro.

"Girano voci, boss" rispose con tono meccanico.

Xanxus lo lasciò di scatto, grugnì stizzito e gli diede le spalle, raggiungendo gli scalini del trono.

"Che tipo di voci?".

"Si vocifera insistentemente sulle mie mire riguardo il trono dei Vongola.

Quei maledetti non capiscono che voglio vederci seduto te!" sbraitò Squalo. Sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi color perla brillarono di riflessi indaco.

Xanxus si sedette in terra, allungò il braccio verso di lui, facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo.

"Vuoi smentire queste voci, feccia?" chiese.

Squalo lo raggiunse e gli si mise dinnanzi in ginocchio, sporgendosi verso di lui.

"Per voi, baka di un boss" rispose e la voce gli tremò leggermente.

Xanxus si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento, seduto di fianco a lui.

"Se è una prova che vuoi dare a quella feccia, dovrà essere qualcosa che perfino loro possano capire".

Squalo appoggiò la protesi sul pavimento, facendo ticchettare la lama della spada su di esso.

"Ossia?" domandò con voce bassa.

Xanxus poggiò le proprie pistole accanto alla protesi di Squalo, guardò intensamente le due armi e strinse le labbra.

"Non ho alcuna intenzione di umiliare la mia superbia di fronte alla feccia, o in nessun caso".

Squalo si sedette per terra, guardandolo in viso.

Xanxus lo guardò negli occhi, sogghignò.

"Saresti disposto a prendere la mia corona, solo per poi rimetterla sul mio capo? Saresti disposto a mostrare a tutti chi è il tuo Re?" lo sfidò.

Le labbra di Squalo divennero esangui.

"Volete da me questo atto di fedeltà?" chiese Superbi.

Xanxus incaricò un sopracciglio guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto, gli si mise seduto di fronte rimanendo in terra.

"Che ha che non va, feccia?" domandò.

Squalo si sdraiò sul pavimento e gli appoggiò la testa sulle gambe.

"Quando hai intenzione di farlo?" domandò.

Xanxus prese a passargli la mano tra i capelli, guardandolo dall'alto con un mezzo sorriso. Scrollò le spalle, si chinò ad un palmo dalle sue labbra.

"Se te la sentirai, non avrò problemi a farlo in qualsiasi momento" sussurrò.

Squalo chiuse gli occhi.

"Vooooooiii! Domani andrà bene" urlò.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e rizzò la schiena, tenendogli la mano tra i capelli.

"Domani gli proveremo che hanno torto" sancì.


	4. Cap.4 Atto di fedeltà  II° parte

Cap.4 Atto di fedeltà  II° parte

 

Squalo strinse la casacca di Xanxus che lo avvolgeva e rabbrividì. Teneva il mento alzato verso l'alto e fissava fuori dalla finestra. Udiva il brusio di voci intorno a lui.

"Voooooi!" le sovrastò a pieni polmoni.

< Non devo abbassare lo sguardo. Non devo, per Boss > pensò.

Xanxus lo guardò dai piedi del trono, le cicatrici risaltavano sul suo petto nudo.

< Tieni il capo alzato, mia Regina. Solo un altro po' > incoraggiò mentalmente.

"Lo sapevo che voleva solo il suo trono". "Xanxus non è niente senza il nono". "Superbi lo ucciderà appena arriverà il tramonto". "Perché ci hanno chiesto di attendere fino al tramonto?". Le voci degli ospiti si facevano sempre più alte e concitate.

Lussuria, nascosto dietro una tenda, deglutì rumorosamente, fissando gli altri due Varia da dietro gli occhiali da sole.

"Non penso per niente sia stata una buona idea" bisbigliò con voce stridula.

Squalo si raddrizzò la pesante corona sul capo.

"Voi! Come vedete questa mattina all'alba, il Boss mi ha reso suo reggente!" tuonò.

"Hai avuto quello che volevi" borbottò Cavallone con voce bassa.

"Xanxus lo facevo più forte e meno ingenuo" si lamentò Reborn.

La luce aranciata del tramonto iniziò a filtrare dalla finestra. Squalo dimenò davanti a sé il pesante scettro d'oro che teneva il moncherino coperto dal guanto.

"Non vedeva l'ora di spogliarsi del suo potere!". "Era ora si accorgesse di essere solo un contabile". "Diventerà un braccio destro?". "Guardate il suo corpo. Allora erano vere le voci sul suo tradimento? Perché il nono non ha detto niente? Perché non ci ha mostrato i segni del suo peccato prima?". Le voci degli spettatori divennero un boato.

Squalo avvertì delle fitte al petto, nascose il suo tremito sempre più forte e digrignò i denti fino a farli stridere.

Levi, alla porta, scosse il capo.

< Non reggerà > pensò.

Xanxus sentiva le fiamme dell'Ira pungere la punta delle dita, prese qualche respiro rimanendo immobile dov'era, il brusio di voci gli arrivava distante e ovattato.

< Dobbiamo farcela. Una volta e mai più, per non sentirlo più triste come quando teme di non appartenermi, per fargli capire che mi fido. Non per la feccia, ma per noi > si disse.

Squalo regolò il respiro e strinse gli occhi. Li riaprì, la luce del sole al tramonto oltre la finestra lo investì.

"Nessun boss dei Vongola ha mai avuto fiducia nel suo Capitano dei Varia.

Nessun boss dei Vongola ha mai messo in discussione il suo ruolo.

Nessun boss dei Vongola ha mai ascoltato il suo popolo o ha cercato di dimostrargli il suo valore con atti di forza che andassero oltre il bagno di sangue" enumerò gelido.

Alzò lo scettro sopra di sé.

"Voi, ascoltate tutti!

Vongola decimo è superiore a ogni altro boss. La sua forza segna l'inizio di una nuova era!" gridò.

Si tolse la corona, mentre dei fiocchi di neve cadevano fuori, tingendosi di vermiglio.

"Io, Superbi Squalo, Capitano dei Varia di Vongola X°, restituisco il potere al mio boss, a cui va la mia fedeltà: Vongola Xanxus" recitò. Posò lo scettro sulle gambe, si tolse la corona e si piegò, poggiandola sul capo moro del suo boss.

"Inconcepibile" esalò Dino.

Reborn trattenne le risate ed iniziò ad applaudire.

< Xanxus, ragazzo mio, trovatello o no, tu sì che sai come portare il caos > pensò.

Xanxus sollevò il capo con un ghigno, annuì verso Squalo e salì i gradini fino alla piattaforma dove stava il trono.

"Avete avuto il vostro spettacolo, feccia" disse.

Guardò la folla che li circondava, mentre la neve rossa macchiava i vetri delle finestre.

"Ora tornate alle vostre Famiglie, e ditelo pure a chi non è stato qui".

Afferrò Squalo per un fianco e lo strattonò a sé.

"E fatelo presto, prima che il mio Capitano, il mio consorte legittimo, decida di tingere di rosso la sala, oltre che la neve".

 


	5. Cap.5 Judaime no baka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.

Cap.5 Judaime no baka

 

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio argenteo e guardò la giovane davanti a lui.

"Voi! Il proprietario ha proprio detto questo?" chiese.

La giovane annuì, chiudendo gli occhi dal taglio orientale.

"Ha detto che questo cliente lo devi servire di persona.

È il boss dei Vongola" rispose la giovane.

Squalo si morse il labbro e annuì, togliendosi il cappello da cuoco.

"Intrattienilo, arrivo" ordinò.

Ringhiò, mentre la giovane usciva e prese in vassoio d'argento. Vi sistemò il piatto con gli antipasti di cozze, gamberi e crostini col formaggio fuso.

< Cazzar*la. Proprio l'uomo che ha ucciso il boss per cui sarei dovuto diventare Capitano dei Varia.

Che merda vuole da me? > si chiese.

Mise un fazzoletto di pizzo sul braccio e prese il vassoio con una mano, uscì dalla cucina e attraversò la sala del ristorante.

Xanxus era illuminato dalla luce delle candele e dei grandi lampadari di cristallo.

Le gote pallide di Squalo si tinsero di rosa tenue, quando il giovane si accorse che Xanxus lo fissava con due intense iridi rosso sangue.

Superbi lo raggiunse e gli mise il fazzoletto sulle gambe. Gli mise il piatto con gli antipasti davanti.

"Ha già ordinato?" chiese gelido con leggero accento francese.

Xanxus accennò un lieve sorriso, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

"Aspettavo i consigli del cuoco" disse in francese, senza inflessioni.

"Oggi consiglierei la zuppa di pesce, ma mi dica i suoi gusti" rispose Squalo.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle, guardandolo fisso. Lo scrutò dall'alto in basso e si rilassò contro la sedia.

"Mangerò ciò che mi porterai, chef. Ma solo se lo cucinerai e me lo servirai con le tue mani. Saprò se non sarà così. Lo so sempre".

Squalo strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"Vedrete" disse, annuendo. Si voltò e si diresse verso la cucina. < Mi ha preso per la sua mogliettina che vuole fatto tutto dalle mie mani? > si chiese.

Rientrò in cucina, si lavò le mani e si rimise i guanti.

Raggiunse un tavolo e prese piatti, posate, coltelli e il tagliere. Tagliò le triglie ed eliminò le lische una a una, tolse le teste, ma lasciò la coda. Si fece portare salsa e peperoncino, l'aglio nella padella lo fece solo soffriggere.

Un altro cuoco uscì dalla cucina, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri e raggiunse il tavolo di Xanxus. Appoggiò un quadro che ritraeva una donna, dipinto solo col vino, in una serie di tonalità di rosso e viola.

"Sarà pronto a breve. Desiderate qualcosa nel frattempo?" domandò.

Xanxus lo guardò dall'alto in basso con una smorfia disgustata, negò e tornò a fissare verso la cucina.

L'altro gli fece un inchino.

"Se cambiaste idea o voleste del vino" fatemi chiamare. Si rizzò e tornò verso la cucina, lasciò lì il quadro.

L'odore del vino riempiva l'aria con una fragranza intensa.

Xanxus guardò il quadro, strinse le labbra aspirando l'odore del vino e abbassò il capo, con gli occhi rossi liquidi.

< Volevo conoscere il Capitano dei Varia di quell'uomo, ma adesso non riesco a distogliere gli occhi da lui > pensò.

Tornò a guardare la cucina sporgendo le labbra in un broncio.

< Il proprietario mi ha detto che sono tutti in vendita come cuochi privati, ma non voglio comprarlo >.

Squalo uscì dalla cucina con un carrello metallico, su cui risaltava un pentolone d'argento con un coperchio riccamente cesellato. Raggiunse Xanxus e aprì la pentola, da essa si alzò un fil di fumo. Il nuovo profumo si amalgamò al precedente.

Xanxus guardò il cibo intoccato, scrollò le spalle.

"Non ero certo lo avessi fatto tu, quindi non l'ho mangiato" disse, gelido.

Squalo regolò il respiro.

"Volete farlo adesso o passate al successivo?" chiese e la sua voce si fece più roca.

Xanxus indicò con un gesto secco del capo il carrello con il primo, tenendo lo sguardo su Squalo.

"Mangio quello".

Squalo utilizzò il mestolo per versarne una porzione nel piatto fondo e mise il vassoio con gli antipasti di fianco alla pentola sul carrello.

"Voi. Avrei dovuto pensare che delle 'ostriche' e delle 'cozze' fossero inadeguate per un Vongola" lo punzecchiò ironico. Richiuse la pentola.

Xanxus prese un cucchiaio e bevve un sorso di zuppa di pesce, chiuse gli occhi assaporandone il sapore pungente ed espirò soddisfatto. Abbassò il cucchiaio poggiandolo di fianco al piatto.

"In realtà, il pescato mi piace molto, ma preferisco le ricette tipicamente italiane. Sono qui solo per te, anche con tutta la tua insolenza".

Il viso di Squalo divenne di un rosso acceso.

"Era italiana. Supponevo fossi quel tipo di 'persona'" rispose Squalo con voce bassa.

Xanxus sollevò gli occhi dalla zuppa squadrandolo dal basso, sospirò melanconico e prese un'altra cucchiaiata, poggiando nuovamente il cucchiaio al suo posto.

"È ottima. Avrei gradito farti cucinare per me a Villa Vongola, tra le altre mansioni".

Squalo indietreggiò di un passo, i corti capelli argentei gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

"Quali mansioni?" chiese, dissimulando la voce tremante.

Xanxus si tamponò la bocca con il fazzoletto.

"Capitano dei Varia" disse.

Prese il cucchiaio e bevve ancora dalla zuppa, tenendo lo sguardo sul quadro di fronte a sé.

"Non temere. Non sei un oggetto che posso comprare o una persona che voglio uccidere. Mi avrebbe fatto piacere averti come mio Capitano, ma mi accontento di questa serata".

Squalo strofinò la punta della scarpa sul pavimento.

" _Voooooiiiiii_! Accetto la mansione _, Judaime no baka_ , ma solo per insegnarti un po' di sana cucina!" sbraitò a pieni polmoni.

Xanxus sollevò il capo, accennò un sorriso e si alzò dal tavolo.

"Allora, per cominciare, portami una pizza".

Sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi cremisi.

"Mio Capitano".


	6. Cap.6 Il compleanno di Squalo

Cap.6 Il compleanno di Squalo

 

Gokudera si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, espirando il fumo dalle narici. Scostò la tenda e guardò Squalo seduto in giardino sotto il gazebo.

"Mi stai dicendo che il Boss dei Varia è così preso dalla contabilità della famiglia da essersi scordato il compleanno di Squalo? Sicuro che solitamente gl'interessi?" chiese, voltandosi verso Takeshi.

Takeshi sorrise, con la mazza da baseball poggiata su una spalla.

"Ti sto dicendo che Xanxus si era messo a fare i calcoli per quanto poteva spendere per la festa di compleanno di Squalo senza far arrabbiare _sensei_ , ha trovato dei buchi nella contabilità e ne è stato risucchiato talmente tanto da dimenticarsi quando c'era il compleanno" disse.

Guardò il giovane di fianco a sé, sorrise ampiamente chiudendo gli occhi.

"Quindi è ovvio che se lo ricordi e che gli interessi! È finito nei guai con la matematica proprio perché pensava a quello!".

Mugugnò sporgendosi a guardare Squalo, strinse le labbra.

"Quando Xanxus fa così, strapparlo dallo studio è più difficile che vincere una partita quando hai solo un battitore, ma non è giusto che appaia come non gli importi del suo Capitano".

Gokudera diede le spalle alla finestra e vi si appoggiò, arrivando a metà della sigaretta. Si strinse la cravatta e assottigliò gli occhi.

"E hai delle idee per 'aiutarli' Maniaco del baseball?" chiese.

Takeshi gli si poggiò di fianco, mise la mazza in terra ticchettandola ritmicamente.

"Anche se riuscissimo a far uscire Xanxus da lì, cosa che vedo difficile, non avrebbe comunque tempo per organizzare tutto quello che voleva, e si sentirebbe davvero un pessimo Boss!".

Sorrise mettendosi davanti ad Hayato, si piegò con le ginocchia per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Quindi ci vuole una _quest_ secondaria del GDR! Dobbiamo organizzare un compleanno a _sensei_ degno di questo nome, e far uscire Xanxus dallo studio prima dello scadere del tempo!".

Gokudera lasciò cadere la sigaretta per terra e ghignò.

"Ci sto. Voglio proprio vedere la faccia di Xanxus" disse roco.

 

***

 

Gokudera si sbottonò l'ultimo bottone della camicia e scese dalla scala, guardando le campanelle d'oro appese sopra la finestra.

Si girò e guardò le posate d'argento sul grande tavolo, la tovaglia candida decorata da un merletto e le composizioni floreali.

"Anche qui è tutto pronto. Come va con il camino? Si è acceso?" chiese.

Takeshi si tirò seduto, passò la mano sulla fronte sudata sporcandosi di cenere e sorrise, facendo una v con indice e medio.

"Sono ridotto peggio di Cenerentola, ma il fuoco è acceso e scoppiettante!" esclamò.

Si alzò in piedi, si guardò intorno e fischiò dilatando gli occhi castani.

"Questo è davvero un ottimo lavoro!".

"Vatti a lavare. Devi occuparti di Squalo, adesso.

Io controllo arrivi il cibo che abbiamo ordinato e se il Decimo ha ordini per noi. Siamo stati occupati tutto il giorno" ordinò Gokudera.

Takeshi batté i talloni e portò la mano alla fronte.

"Agli ordini!" esclamò.

Lo raggiunse, gli scompigliò i capelli argentei a pugno chiuso e ridacchiò, allontanandosi.

"Ma sono convinto che Tsuna approverà la nostra lotta per il 'vero amore'!".

Gokudera gli premette indice medio sulla fronte, allontanandolo.

"Fila, spilungone" scherzò.

 

***

 

Squalo accarezzò il gambo di una rosa bianca, si sporse e ne inspirò il profumo. Su voltò, udendo dei passi.

" _Voooi_! Chi c'è?!" sbraitò.

Takeshi fece capolino, con un ampio sorriso. Alzò la mano avvicinandosi al maggiore.

" _Yo_ , _sensei_!" salutò.

Squalo puntò la spada verso di lui.

"Che diamine _vuoiiii_?!" gli urlò contro.

Takeshi ridacchiò alzando le mani in aria, camminò lateralmente fino ad essergli davanti.

"Su, su! Mi chiedevo solo se ti andava di far pratica!".

Sorrise ampiamente chiudendo gli occhi, piegò il capo di lato.

"Devo finire di sporcare questi vestiti, o papà si lamenterà che li metto a lavare senza motivo!".

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

"Allora preparati, moccioso!" gridò, correndo verso di lui con la spada alzata.

Cercò di colpirlo dall'alto facendo calare la lama.

Takeshi sfoderò la spada, si acquattò scartando di lato e la spada di Squalo sibilò alla sua sinistra, il ragazzo picchiò con il piatto della spada contro la gamba del Varia e si mosse all'indietro.

< Devo spingerlo verso una zona fangosa, se non si sporca sarà ancora più difficile convincerlo a fare il bagno > si disse.

Squalo lo raggiunse con una spallata, facendolo indietreggiare.

"Non ti distrarre, come tuo solito!" lo rimproverò.

Takeshi strinse i denti, girò attorno al più grande tenendo la spada in posizione di guardia.

"Non puoi usare il corpo a corpo durante uno scontro di spada, _sensei_!" protestò.

" _Voooi_! Tu non devi usare il piatto della spada. Ferisci se devi!" lo riprese il più grande.

Takeshi rise, annuì e scartò verso destra, si spostò di scatto in avanti e cercò di colpire il fianco di Squalo.

"Non cambi mai!" esclamò.

Si umettò le labbra, stringendo l'elsa.

< Non posso usare lo Shiguren per cose che non sono serie, ma se utilizzo tecniche con la pioggia lo bagno e costringo a lavarsi > stabilì.

< Il ragazzino sembra troppo depresso. Che abbia litigato con Sawada? > si chiese Squalo. Lo spintonò nuovamente e lo fece cadere nell'aiuola, sporcandolo di terra. Un po' di fango schizzò anche il viso di Superbi.

"Hai intenzione di mettere radici, bocciolo?" lo punzecchiò.

Takeshi avvampò, le fiamme della pioggia avvolsero la lama della sua spada e il ragazzo la premette sul terreno, il fango sporcò la lama e lui lo lanciò contro l'uomo, macchiandogli il vestito nero. Rise, si alzò lasciando strofinare la punta della lama in terra, creando del fango lungo tutto il percorso. Provò nuovamente a colpire Squalo mettendo forza nel movimento, in modo che il fango e l'acqua sulla lama volassero verso il Varia.

Squalo saltò all'indietro, facendo mulinare i suoi lunghi capelli.

"Fila a lavarti quel vestito... temo di avere bisogno anche io di un bagno urgente.

Voi! Piccola peste" borbottò.

< Sembra essersi ripreso, meno male >.

Takeshi abbassò la lama con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio, si poggiò la spada sulla spalla premendo il piatto contro la maglia, sporcandola di fianco.

"Sarà un piacere, _sensei_!" trillò.

 

* * *

 

Squalo affondò nella vasca da bagno e osservò il soffitto candido della casa, inspirò l'odore pungente dei sali da bagno e alzò una gamba. L'acqua scivolò sulla pelle liscia e con le dita affusolate, e umide, fece esplodere una bolla di sapone sul suo alluce.

< Boss sembra essersi completamente dimenticato che giorno è oggi, ma almeno era sereno. Non si sentiva così utile da tanto tempo >. Riabbassò la gamba e giocherellò con il nastrino rosso tra i suoi capelli, le ciocche argentee gocciolavano.

< In fondo io e quel _baka-boss_ siamo legati. Non abbiamo bisogno di inutili festeggiamenti. Siamo Varia, non ragazzine > pensò. Finì di lavarsi utilizzando la schiuma e si alzò, sul suo corpo pallido scivolavano le gocce d'acqua. Si guardò intorno e inarcò un sopracciglio, notando l'assenza dell'accappatoio. Cercò gli asciugamani nel porta-asciugamani e nel mobiletto, ma non li trovò.

"VOOOIH! Dove diamine sono i vestiti?!" gridò, guardando la tavolozza abbassata del bagno senza niente di sopra. Si nascose il membro con l'unica mano, avvertendo delle fitte provenire dal moncherino. Abbassò la maniglia con il tallone e spalancò la porta con un calcio. Entrò nella sua camera da letto e impallidì, vedendo una tavola imbandita e una serie di decorazioni.

< Questi non erano in cucina? Pensavo fossero per qualche stupida festa dei mocciosi. Perché diamine si sono materializzati qui?! >.

" _VOOOOI!_ CHE DIAMINE SUCCEDE?!" tuonò.

Xanxus sollevò il capo dalla tavola, spalancò gli occhi osservando Squalo nudo e gocciolante e gli occhi cremisi divennero liquidi. Rizzò la schiena curva, portò una ciocca nera dietro l'orecchio e avanzò verso di lui. Lo attirò a sé, bagnando la propria camicia spiegazzata, e si chinò vicino al suo orecchio.

"Pensavo fosse il tuo, di compleanno, amore" sussurrò, roco.

Si sfilò il cappotto e lo avvolse attorno alle spalle del Capitano dei Varia, coprendolo completamente.

Squalo arrossì e gli appoggiò la testa contro il petto, gli posò un bacio sulla porzione di pelle che la camicia di lui lasciava scoperta.

" _Voooi._ Ti giuro che non è stata una mia idea" disse con voce molto bassa.

Xanxus rise piano, gli baciò la testa e si guardò intorno.

"Non avevo in mente proprio questo, per il tuo compleanno, ma devo ammettere che è molto più pratico ...".

Sorrise dolcemente, spostando una ciocca bagnata dalla guancia del Varia.

"... e ci tiene separati molto meno".

Squalo si strinse nel cappotto di lui e si lasciò guidare fino al tavolo, si accomodò su un'altra sedia.

"Se fossi meno bagnato, forse sarebbe anche meglio" scherzò.

Xanxus entrò in bagno, ci furono degli schiocchi secchi. Uscì con due asciugamani lunghi, li porse a Squalo e sorrise.

"Finirai anche per raffreddarti, quindi è decisamente meglio se ti asciughi".

Guardò le finestre osservando fossero chiuse, si sedette sulla sedia e osservò la pelle candida del giovane vicino a sé, che spiccava sotto il cappotto.

< Ho passato tutto quel tempo a calcolare quanto potessi o non potessi spendere per non farlo arrabbiare e non sottrarre fondi alla Famiglia, ma quando me lo trovo davanti penso solo che il tesoro dei Vongola non vale un suo singolo sorriso > pensò.

Squalo si asciugò, abbandonò i due asciugamani umidi sullo schienale della sedia e si avvolse nuovamente nella giacca di Xanxus.

" Non ho mai cenato in camera, ma almeno se dopo vogliamo...". Deglutì, aveva le orecchie di un rosso acceso. "... Continuare, abbiamo già il letto" propose.

Xanxus lo guardò, si passò la mano tra i capelli scarmigliati e sorrise appena.

"Sicuro di non preferire vestirti?" chiese.

Sogghignò guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto.

"A me non dispiace, ma se per il tuo compleanno vuoi solo cenare e restarmi vicino, non credo di potermene lamentare, visto che ti stavo ignorando".

Squalo gli prese la mano nella propria.

"Va bene così" lo rassicurò.


	7. Cap.7 Il re nero della torre

Cap.7 Il re nero della torre

 

Squalo si nascose nell'angolo tra il muro e l'armadio, vi si appoggiò e guardò Xanxus entrare nella stanza.

Il ragazzo lasciò ricadere la giacca lungo le spalle, la gettò sulla poltrona e passò il dito nel nodo della cravatta, allentandolo. Socchiuse gli occhi, sospirò accennando un sorriso e si sedette sul letto, tendendo le gambe.

"Squalo. So che sei lì".

" _Voooi_! Non riesco a trovare la seconda porta" borbottò Squalo. Avanzò verso di lui, con passo cadenzato.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi cremisi e indicò l'armadio con il mento.

"Si trova dietro l'armadio, basta togliere un pannello da dentro" spiegò.

Poggiò le mani sul materasso, intrecciando le caviglie tra loro.

"A cosa diamine ti serve?".

Squalo pestò un paio di volte il piede per terra e sbuffò.

"Volevo uscire da lì" borbottò.

Xanxus sospirò, si alzò in piedi e lo afferrò per un fianco, avvicinandolo a sé. Lo guardò dall'alto, passandogli la mano sulla schiena in lunghe carezze.

"Posso lasciarlo aperto per te, visto che ti piace così tanto intrufolarti in questa stanza" provocò.

Squalo si accomodò a gattoni su di lui e le sue gote pallide divennero rosate.

"Vengo a trovarti" brontolò piano.

Xanxus lo strinse a sé, raggiunse il letto e si mise seduto, portando una mano a sostenere la schiena di Squalo e tendendo le gambe.

"Infatti so sempre che prima o poi spunterai fuori" disse.

Squalo s'indicò il simbolo dei Varia che gli decorava la manica della camicia.

"Voi! Un giorno tu sarai il boss e questo significherà che sono tuo ufficialmente!" tuonò.

Xanxus baciò il simbolo sulla camicia, passò la mano tra i capelli di Squalo e strinse una ciocca tra le dita.

"Tu sei già mio, Superbi Squalo".

Lo strinse contro il proprio petto, lo guardò dall'alto e sogghignò.

"E anche io porterò un simbolo per dimostrarti che sono tuo" disse, ticchettandosi l'anulare della mano sinistra.

Squalo si slacciò i bottoni della camicia e appoggiò la fronte diafana su quella abbronzata di lui.

"Voglio sentirti sul mio corpo, come un tatuaggio" bisbigliò con voce tremante.

< Sei sempre rinchiuso qui, più come un prigioniero che come un cielo > pensò.

Xanxus si sporse e lo baciò, leccandogli piano le labbra, intrecciò la lingua con quella di Squalo carezzandogli la schiena, stropicciando la camicia bianca che l'altro indossava.

Squalo allargò le gambe, strofinandole sul lenzuolo.

Xanxus lo spinse sul letto ribaltando la posizione, si aprì la camicia e tolse quella dell'altro, strofinando il proprio petto caldo su quello diafano di Squalo. Gli strinse un fianco con una mano spingendolo verso l'altro, continuando a tenergli la ciocca di capelli con l'altra mano. Portò il volto vicino quello del Varia e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Non hai bisogno di esporti, mio Capitano" sussurrò.

Prese a strusciarsi su di lui, tenendolo premuto con forza contro il proprio corpo.

"Non sei una preda gettata in una gabbia. Sei il mio compagno della vita. Sono qui perché è il mio posto, ma con il tempo prenderemo il mio trono".

Sorrise, gli carezzò la guancia e guardò Squalo negli occhi.

"Il nostro trono". Si corresse, con voce roca.

"Il nostro trono, mio re della torre" mormorò Squalo, socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi divennero color perla.

 


	8. Cap.8 Amore scolastico

Cap.8 Amore scolastico

 

  
Squalo batté un paio di volte le palpebre e osservò il ragazzo ritto in piedi della palestra. Aveva un pallone da pallavolo scoppiato sotto il piede.

In altro giovane sfrecciò accanto a Superbi e, in lacrime, corse fuori.

" _Voooi_! È una novità vederti qui a scuola. Suppongo dal tuo abbigliamento, però, che tu non sia qui per fare lezione" disse Squalo.

Xanxus voltò il capo verso di lui, aveva le maniche della camicia bianca arrotolate lungo le braccia muscolose e le labbra assottigliate in un broncio.

"Dovevo svolgere una trattativa" disse, atono.

Ghignò socchiudendo gli occhi cremisi, ticchettò con la punta della scarpa laccata sul pallone scoppiato.

"Lui, però, non sa come si fa".

Squalo rise.

"Sei proprio un _baka_ " sbottò. Si appoggiò una spada di kendo sulla spalla.

< Deve aver sconfitto quel tipo con una battle choice di pallavolo > rifletté.

Xanxus lo guardò dall'alto in basso, inarcò un sopracciglio.

"E perché sarei uno stupido?" chiese.

Scostò il pallone scoppiato da sotto di sé e si avvicinò di qualche passo al giovane.

< L'idolo della scuola, Superbi Squalo. Non mi sorprende usi termini stranieri in modo naturale, la cosa che mi insospettisce è il suo modo di ridere > si disse.

" _You're silly_. Prendi tutto troppo sul serio" ribatté Squalo. Mostrò i denti aguzzi. "Alle volte è solo un gioco". Cantilenò l'ultima parola.

< Il futuro Decimo Boss dei Vongola, qui, nella nostra palestra. Un raro onore > rifletté.

Xanxus gli diede le spalle, facendo volteggiare il bordo della camicia slacciata. Raggiunse la cesta delle palle, ne afferrò una e con un movimento secco la sbatté sulla faccia di Squalo.

"Non osare fare quell'espressione o usare quel tono fasullo in mia presenza, o quel cesto sarà il culmine della tua carriera scolastica" sibilò.

Incrociò le braccia, le labbra sporte in un broncio.

< Voglio parlare con lui da quando l'ho visto per la prima volta a corte, non posso accettare finga > ragionò.

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio argenteo.

" _Umphf._ Serioso" borbottò.

Xanxus osservò la palla rimbalzare sul pavimento fino a sé, la riprese in mano e ghignò.

"Puoi sorridere solo se lo fai sul serio" disse.

Palleggiò la mano da una mano all'altra, osservò le guance leggermente rosate di Squalo.

< Non dovrei avergli fatto male, e non sembra avermi preso sul serio. Meno male >.

Squalo si avvicinò alla palla e si piegò in avanti, poggiando le labbra su di essa.

"Avevo dimenticato gli omaggi".

Xanxus sfregò i denti tra loro, lo afferrò e lo strattonò contro di sé.

"Se vuoi farmi gli omaggi, bacia me!" sbottò.

Arrossì sgranando gli occhi cremisi, la palla gli cadde di mano rimbalzando nella palestra e lui lasciò la presa sul ragazzino.

< ... L'ho detto ad alta voce! >.

Squalo strofinò le scarpe nere sul parquet e si sporse, i pantaloncini della divisa scolastica gli ricadevano larghi sulle gambe sottili.

" _Voooi,_  bastava dirlo" soffiò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, lasciando ricadere la spada di legno per terra. Il tonfo diede vita a un basso eco.

Xanxus premette le labbra su quelle del ragazzino, ne succhiò quello inferiore sentendo le Fiamme della Tempesta formicolare sulla punta delle dita. Deglutì, si scostò e mise il broncio.

"E non osare più sorridere in quel modo di fronte a me!" disse, con tono appena stridulo.

Squalo incassò il capo tra le spalle, incrociò le mani dietro la schiena e indietreggiò.

"Voooih! Almeno non sono serioso" brontolò. Si leccò il labbro umido della saliva di Xanxus.

"... boss".

Xanxus gli mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, sogghignò e le iridi cremisi gli scintillarono.

"Oh, senza ombra di dubbio. Mi apparterrai, che ti piaccia o meno".

Si tirò giù le maniche della camicia, la allacciò e gli passò di fianco.

"E ti farò pentire di avermi dato del 'serioso', Superbi Squalo".

Squalo rabbrividì di piacere, lo guardò uscire, strinse a sé la spada di kendo e girò su se stesso.

"Ci conto" bisbigliò, avvampando.


	9. Cap.9 Insieme in giardino

Cap.9 Insieme in giardino

 

Squalo allungò le mani e con le dita nivee sfiorò una larga foglia che era caduta dall'albero sopra di lui.

"L'autunno sta finendo.

 _Voooi_! Presto sarà inverno" si disse.

Udì dei passi alle sue spalle, Xanxus avanzò e lo superò, guardando le rare foglie secche degli alberi ondeggiare appena.

"Tutto si coprirà di neve. Comincerò ad essere geloso di ogni ramo" disse.

Voltò il capo verso l'altro e ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi cremisi.

Squalo si mise a volteggiare tra altre foglie, i lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al corpo.

Xanxus si poggiò contro la corteggia di un albero, una foglia gli cadde sulla spalla scivolando sulla casacca aperta. Sollevò una mano, la illuminò di Fiamme e soffiò verso Squalo. Fiocchi di neve presero a volteggiargli attorno, sciogliendosi sui suoi capelli e sui suoi vestiti.

Xanxus sorrise, addolcendo lo sguardo.

< Il mio fiocco di neve, che danza tra foglie che cadono e ghiaccio bollente > pensò.

Squalo gliene lanciò una addossa e rise, vedendo che gli era finita tra i disordinati capelli mori.

" _BakaBoss_ , sei tu che mantieni in riga il giardino?" gli chiese.

Xanxus si sistemò la foglia tra i capelli, lasciandola ricadere vicino alla coda di procione, e scrollò le spalle.

"Mi piace occuparmi delle piante, di tanto in tanto" borbottò.

Fece un cenno verso le spalle di Squalo.

"Ci sono dei cespugli di rose. Alcuni sembrano secchi dal Medioevo, ma alcuni paiono recuperabili, e ce ne sono perfino di appena nati".

Squalo gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi.

"La tua forza sarebbe tale da ridare la vita persino a quelli" disse.

Xanxus gli afferrò i fianchi, lo sollevò e lo fece volteggiare in tondo tra le foglie che cadevano e i leggeri fiocchi di neve che circondavano solo loro a cilindro. Lo lasciò in terra, gli carezzò una ciocca di capelli e sogghignò.

"Ed è esattamente quello che voglio fare".

Squalo arrossì, nascondendo un sorriso con la mano.

< Ci riuscirai, boss > pensò.


	10. Cap.10 I segni della passione

Cap.10 I segni della passione

 

< Amore accanto a te, baby, accanto a te, io morirò da re > pensò Xanxus, accarezzando la pelle candida di Squalo.

Alzò lo sguardo, i vestiti candidi da vestale e i veli di Superbi stavano bruciando nelle fiamme dell'ira, mentre accanto alla pira, lì dove si alzava il fumo, sul bracciolo del divano, era adagiato il vestito nero da Capitano dei Varia.

< Tu sei la mia regina, che cade sempre in piedi, ed io sono il re che incombe alle tue spalle >. Accarezzò le ciocche argentee di Squalo, ascoltando il suo respiro pesante e regolare. Gli sfiorò la mano pallida, seguendo la forma delle dita affusolate.

Sfiorò con le labbra le unghie di Squalo, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Nessuno come te riesce a trasformare ogni mia debolezza in nuova forza > pensò.

Piano, portò la mano di Squalo sulla propria guancia, sentendo il freddo dell'arto del Capitano contro la propria pelle bollente.

< Perfino dalle lame del ghiaccio e dal fuoco dei peccati, hai tratto nuove gemme con cui incoronarmi. Che altro potrebbe chiedere un Re, se non una Regina del tuo livello? >.

Squalo si scostò nel sonno, con un mugolio ovattato, lasciando intravedere i segni di leggeri graffi sulla sua schiena.

Xanxus socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi rosse sostarono sui graffi di Superbi, brillando di rabbia. Fece per toccarli, ma ritirò la mano, stringendo con forza il pugno.

< Le cicatrici che porto rappresentano che sopravvivrò a qualsiasi cosa, pur di averti e prendere il posto che mi spetta. Ma le tue? > si chiese.

Sentì le Fiamme dell'Ira che stavano bruciando le vesti crepitare, sfiorando il bracciolo del divano con il loro fuoco. Prese un respiro, tentando di calmare il battito furioso del cuore.

< Ogni segno sui miei Varia rappresenta il mio fallimento nel difendervi. Ogni segno sulla mia Regina, una vergogna. Ma non solo questo. Rappresentano anche la mia furia crescente. L'Ira con cui brucerò chiunque vi abbia marchiati >.

Squalo socchiuse un occhio, soffocò uno sbadiglio, si rotolò a faccia in su e lo guardò, le sue iridi color fumo divennero liquide.

"Boss?" soffiò con voce vellutata.

Xanxus gli sfiorò una guancia con due dita, con le iridi cremisi fisse in quelle di Squalo.

"Mia Regina" mormorò, caldo.

Superbi gli posò delicatamente le dita affusolate e gelide sulla mano bollente del Vongola.

"A cosa pensavi, mio re?" chiese.

Xanxus scosse appena il capo, con un mezzo sorriso.

"Alle pire di chi ha osato toccarti, che bruciano di fronte ai nostri troni".

Squalo si sporse, mettendosi a gattoni e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

"Nessuno può toccarmi, solo tu" sussurrò. Si accarezzò il moncherino e abbassò lo sguardo.

< Pensava a questo? > si chiese.

Xanxus allungò una mano portandogliela tra i capelli, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò con passione. Si scostò, guardò il punto dove Squalo si era carezzato e lo sfiorò.

"Non è l'unica ferita che hai, sebbene sia la più evidente. Non credermi così cieco" mormorò.

Le gote di Squalo si tinsero di rosa, l'espressione di Superbi divenne sognante.

"Oh, quelli sono i segni di una tigre a cui sopravvivo tutte le notti" rispose il Capitano dei Varia.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio con un sogghigno.

"Adesso frequenti una tigre?" chiese, scherzoso.

Gli passò una mano sulla schiena, sfiorando i segni con la punta delle dita.

< I segni della passione. Mi piace sapere i miei marchi su di lui, eppure sento sempre come ve ne fossero altri che sto cercando di cancellare > pensò.

Squalo si sedette sulle sue gambe e gli avvolse il collo col braccio sottile.

"Una 'Ligre'" si corresse.

Xanxus gli avvolse i fianchi con un braccio, premendolo contro il proprio petto.

"Così va meglio" disse.

Lo baciò ancora, e prima di staccarsi gli morse con dolcezza il labbro inferiore.

Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, soffermandosi su una ciocca, che avvolse attorno alle dita.

"Voglio marchiarti ogni notte", sussurrò, "come mia Regina, e mia Superbia".

 


	11. Cap.11 Preparandosi al Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su: Nightcore - Waiting For Love; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni0bXuKvvT8.

Cap.11 Preparandosi al Natale

 

I fiocchi di neve si susseguivano fuori dalla finestra, alcuni di essi sfioravano il vetro andando a creare venature di ghiaccio. Danzavano su loro stessi, fatti vorticare in raminghi tragitti dal vento.

Squalo era seduto sul letto, intento a passarsi la spazzola tra i lunghi capelli argentei. Non indossava nulla e i suoi stivali spiccavano ai piedi del comodino, illuminato dalla luce della lampada di vetro verde.

Superbi inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando Xanxus gattonare verso di lui privo di vestiti e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Voiiiii! Non puoi essere serio!” si lamentò.

Xanxus si leccò le labbra e ghignò, facendolo stendere sul letto, sotto di lui. La spazzola cadde a terra con un tonfo.

L’intera stanza era illuminata da un’intensa luce verde che creava giochi di colori sul mobilio sfarzoso.

“Feccia, lo dovresti sapere che sono sempre serio quando si tratta di te” disse serio.

Squalo gli accarezzò i fianchi e rabbrividì, sentendo i baci bollenti dell’altro sul proprio corpo pallido. La sua figura sottile rabbrividiva e il suo fiato era rapido.

Xanxus gli sganciò la protesi nera, attento a non sfiorare il moncherino e gli mordicchiò il collo, scostando le ciocche di capelli con il naso.

Squalo gli mordicchiò il labbro.

“Vooooi… Presto ci saranno i festeggiamenti al piano di sotto, il Vecchio ti aspetta” sussurrò.

Xanxus gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con foga, fino a mozzargli il fiato, Squalo lasciò che la lingua dell’altro gl’invadesse la bocca. La loro saliva si mischiò, mentre le gote pallide di Squalo si tingevano di rosa.

Xanxus si staccò da lui e lo sentì riprendere rumorosamente fiato.

“Lascia che aspetti. Noi siamo più importanti” ribatté. Gli avvolse il fianco sottile con il braccio e gli soffiò sul collo, sentendolo ridacchiare. Fece un basso ruggito sensuale di gola e gli leccò la guancia.

“Sei proprio deciso ad andare a caccia. Vuoi fare di me la tua preda e regalo di Natale?” chiese Squalo.

Xanxus gli posò una serie di baci sul petto smagrito, sfiorandogli con la punta della lingua i capezzoli pallidi.

“No, voglio festeggiare il Natale col mio Capitano. Sei la ‘mia’ feccia” disse secco.

Squalo socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color perla erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate.

“Voooi, e che altro?” lo interrogò con voce tremante.

“Mio” ringhiò Xanxus. Gli accarezzò la schiena con il braccio con cui ancora lo teneva per i fianchi.

“Il mio Capitano, la mia Superbia, il mio compagno, il mio amore e la mia futura sposa. Credo di essermi perso qualcosa per strada” borbottò.

“Tuo, Bosshu” soffiò Squalo. Le sue ciglia fremettero, mentre avvolgeva con le lunghe gambe i fianchi di Xanxus e gli dava un paio di colpi di talloni alla schiena.

< Mi sa proprio che Timoteo dovrà aspettare molto a lungo, ma il Nono dovrebbe sapere che nessuno può ingabbiare la tigre dei Vongola, il mio Re Nero > pensò.

Xanxus lo aiutò ad alzare di più il bacino, sostenendolo, mentre Squalo si teneva spasmodicamente a lui con le gambe e gli afferrava le braccia muscolose e abbronzate con le dita pallide.


End file.
